Leyendas de Amor y Miedo
by Taiga-chan099
Summary: El Inu-youkay es una leyenda poco conocida, Da miedo pero te atrapa. Kagome es una estudiante que quiere investigar sobre la leyenda. Ella va a la aldea donde esta el dicho bosque donde habita el demonio, ¿Encontrara al Inu-youkay? ¿Este demonio la devorara? ¿ Esta criatura le concederá un deseo? (Si que mala soy, pero entre. Espero que les guste, Sesshomaru y Kagome)


Hola! Aquí yo, Con otra historia que tal vez no continúe (T.T *rincón*), Okno, Gomen :3. Esta es una que tenia desde hace tiempo pero necesitaba tiempo para hacerla. Y ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer (Ultimo momento Yeah! :3) Pero siempre hay momentos en que quieres desestresarte, Yo simplemente no quise ir al colegio...Bueno no hoy u.u. Es que hoy hay una invitación de no se que y pues naa para que ir u.u Mejor descansó en casa :3 Y como a las 8 (Descanse mucho ¬¬) Me puse a escribir xD. Esto es algo como decirlo, ¿vago?...Antes de que digan que el capitulo es corto (Si es corto T.T) Pues déjenme decirles, que es un intro , algo chico u.u, Solo lean T.T

Disclaimer: Todos los derechos a Rumiko T.

* * *

**.-Leyenda de amor-. **

**°Leyenda 1: Búsqueda y Encuentro°**

**~"La curiosidad mató al gato, pero a lo menos murió sabio"~**

* * *

_Jueves 12, Medio día. Universidad de Tokyo, Tokyo, Japón_

* * *

.- Eres una estúpida- Decía Kouga con una manzana en la mano con una gran mordida.

.- Es que no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza, Necesito averiguarlo- Hable mientras veía las fotos que supuestamente eran de esa criatura, La mayoría eran manchas negras y otras eran notoriamente photoshop.

.- Perderás tu tiempo, Yo sé lo que te digo- Me contradijo Kouga, Sé esto desde hace un año y me hice un tiempo en mis estudios para ir a averiguar a aquel lugar que supuestamente esta esa criatura, Se trata del Inu-youkay. Dicen que si te lo encuentras tendrás mucha suerte, No es que fuera ambiciosa simplemente me parecía interesante. Cada año, una persona moría y sus familiares decía que lo último que vieron fue un perro grande. Era extraño pero muy intrigante.

.- No me importa, quiero ir – Agarre las fotos y los escritos y los puse en mi mochila,- Yo desmentiré esa leyenda y para mi sola.

.- No quiero que te pase nada, Kagome – Kouga agarro mi brazo como si me fuera a ir para siempre.

.- No me pasará nada, Estaré bien – Kouga me soltó y me dirigí a la puerta de la universidad. Tengo 23 años y estudio Medicina, Pero no tiene nada que ver con lo que estoy haciendo…Yo voy a ir tras una criatura que salió a raíz de una leyenda, Tal vez pierda mi tiempo pero no importa mucho que digamos…Solo me quiero sacar la duda.

Después de un viaje de 10 minutos en el tren y llegar a mi casa temprano. Agarre mi mochila, que no era tan pequeña y contenía lo básico que necesitaría en el viaje. Luego de una ducha y un cambio de ropa que constaba en un pantalón negro apegado, un polo holgado, un gorro que contenía todo mi cabello, unas zapatillas cómodas y una video cámara, que es lo más importante.

Puse la mochila en mi hombro y cogí las llaves, Al salir tranque bien mi puerta. En 20 minutos ya estaba en la parada del tren y embarque el primero que iba a la región donde supuestamente se hallaba dicha figura.

* * *

_7:50 pm, Jueves dirigiéndose al pueblo, Japón_

* * *

"_Hola estamos aquí, en la región donde se encuentra el Inu-youkay, Como ahora son las…7:50 de la noche. No podré ir a tal montaña o bosque, Me pondré a repasar las cosas y me iré a algún lugar donde pueda pasar la noche…Buenas Noches"_

Cerré la video cámara_, _Y empecé a buscar algún hospedaje.

* * *

_ 9:00 pm, Jueves 12. Hotel 希望 (Nozomi- Esperanza), Japón_

* * *

"_Ahm…Ya encontré un lugar donde me quedare por lo menos dos días. Estamos Jueves 12 de Septiembre del 2013 y son las 9 de la noche, Etto…Pondré a cargar la video cámara y me ir a dormir"_

Agarre el cargador de la video cámara y lo enchufe. Me quite el pantalón y me puse un polo algo chico, Luego de quitarme los aretes. Me dormí.

_.-Por favor déjame ir-._

_.-Tú te metiste aquí sola…La curiosidad mató al gato, Humana. No te escaparas como mis antiguos dueños o mejor dicho…esclavos-._

_.-Solo quería saber que era esto, Yo no quiero nada de ti. Déjame ir- Empecé a suplicar con lágrimas en el rostro, Estaba aterrada. Esa cosa si existía y no podía escapar de él._

_.-No te preocupes, Eres la primera mujer. Por eso siempre mate a mis esclavos, ellos eran hombres, ninguno podía satisfacerme…Pero eres linda – Sentí su lengua en mi cuello, Me estremecí – Una deliciosa cena, claro cuando mueras…No te iras de mi lado, ¡NUNCA! _

Me levante algo asustada, Ese sueño fue muy terrorífico. Más bien una pesadilla, Pero creo que era algo exagerado…Nota mental: No ver películas de terror, Pero esa voz era muy fría y temible.

Deje mis pensamientos de lado y camine hacia la ducha, para luego ir a comer algo.

* * *

_ 10:45, Viernes 13. Venida del Restaurante 勇敢な (Yu- Valiente), Japón_

* * *

"_Es Viernes 13 y solo falta 15 minutos para las once, Ya desayune un par de onigiris y me estoy decidida a ir aquel bosque o montaña. Espero que lo que encuentre ahí, no sea algo grave…Por algo estoy grabando esto, por si algo me pasa"_

Quite el enchufe de la video cámara y en mi mochila puse repuestos, verifique todo lo que necesitaba: Linterna, Repuestos, Repelente por si hay mosquitos, Agua en botella, botiquín de primeros auxilios y...un arma. Si sé que está mal, Mi padre fue policía y tengo algo de conocimientos. Agarre el arma y la puse en la parte trasera de mi pantalón. Me puse una casaca algo grande, Y con la mochila en manos. Me voy de aquel lugar.

Al bajar de ahí, un empleado del lugar me pregunta.

.- ¿Tan rápido piensa irse, Señorita? – El joven agarro unos papeles,:- Si es así, Firme aquí.

.- Que siga corriendo, Volveré en la noche. Solo iré de excursión a un bosque – El joven me mira con curiosidad.

.- ¿A qué bosque? Aquí solo hay 2 bosques, Uno es donde puedes encontrar la paz si te quedas meditando todo el día, Y el otro…El maldito – Dijo el empleado con la mirada algo perturbada, ¿Sabrá algo del bosque?

.-Me voy al maldito – Conteste con una sonrisa, Supongo que creerá que estoy loca.

.- Nunca falta uno que quiere ir a ese bosque por aquella leyenda, Pero es la primera vez que viene una mujer – Lo último que dijo me dejo helada, Recordé esa pesadilla.

_.-No te preocupes, Eres la primera mujer. Por eso siempre mate a mis esclavos, ellos eran hombres, ninguno podía satisfacerme…Pero eres linda –._

.- Gracias por el dato –.

.-Le digo algo que es típico de aquí…_La curiosidad mato al gato_, Cuídese. Espero volver a verla – Me sonrió con algo de pena, Como si fuera a estar seguro de que no volvería. Aquel dicho era bueno pero…

.- Pues ese gato murió sabio – Le devolví la sonrisa y me fui de aquel hospedaje.

Cuando salí, A lo lejos se veían dos montañas. No muy grandes, pero normales…Se supone que la que está a la izquierda es la maldita y la que está a la derecha es la buena. Me puse a ver el pequeño pueblo, hasta que llego el hambre y me dirigí a algún lugar para comer.

Con mi comida en la mesa y viendo el periódico de esta localidad. Se parecía al de la capital, Pero con su estilo rustico y medieval. Era noticias normales, accidentes, muertes, o algo en otro país…Me detuve a leer un pequeño artículo referente a lo que yo iría a buscar.

"_El Inu-youkay, Nuestra leyenda"_

"_No hay persona que no sepa de esta leyenda que puede ser verdad y a raíz de eso nunca falta la persona que va a buscarlo y se pierde en el bosque, Es la parte izquierda del camino del Oso._

_Cuenta la leyenda, que el Inu-youkay es un demonio completo muy fuerte y frívolo. Nunca tenia compañía, Hasta que una chica humana se lo topo cuando estaba muy herido por su última batalla. Esta joven lo cuido y el demonio permitió la compañía de dicha humana, Con el transcurso del tiempo, Se volvió más blando aunque seguía siendo frió. La humana se enamoró del demonio con el pasar del tiempo y el demonio solo le concedía los pequeños caprichos que ella le pedía, Es probable que el demonio haya sido cautivado por la belleza de dicha joven. Pero por ser humana, Ella murió por una venganza causando deseos de matar. _

_El Inu-youkay concede pequeños deseos tal y como lo hizo con la joven, pero si le pides algo de amor, Te seguirá hasta que tú te suicides o él devoré tu cuerpo. Te volverá loco tras ese trance de tiempo, Pero si le caes bien seguirá contigo aunque no tratara de volverte loco, Al contrario te protegerá. Aunque nunca lo acepte, En las dos opciones, Nunca te encontraras solo." _

"_El próximo artículo: El Hermano del Inu-youkay, El Hanyou despreciado."_

"_Autor del artículo: Desconocido."_

Al terminar de leer este artículo, Me entro el miedo. Pero no me retractaría de ir a aquel bosque. ¿Hermano? Nunca escuche de eso, ¿Los hermanos se odiaban? , Había algo más. Si bien es una leyenda, ¿Por qué tanta creencia en ella? Ya no importa, Lo sabré cuando lo vea y si hay dicho demonio. Pero si lo encuentro, Tendré que prepararme para tener compañía por siempre o ser devorada.

* * *

_ 4:00 pm, Viernes 13. Parada del Oso, Japón._

* * *

"_Me encuentro en la partida de los bosque, Como pueden ver hay dos caminos. El de la izquierda es el bosque del Inu-youkay y luego de enterarme de la leyenda de un hermano, Pienso que el de la derecha sea la del hermano. Pero no sabría decir luego buscare información, Aquí no hay señal asi que tampoco puedo, Tengo un mapa a la mano, y dispuesta a ir al bosque. Como ven estoy dando los primero pasos hacia el bosque. ¡Adiós Parada del Oso! Y ahora lo feo. Si algo llega a ocurrir lo grabare, Seguro se preguntaran porque estoy yendo a esta hora cuando bien pude ir en la mañana. Es porque dicen que en la tarde y más probable en la noche, se puede encontrar al Inu-youkay, No me quedare a dormir aquí. Ya que me daría miedo, pero estaré buen tiempo aquí. Solo espero, ver algo rápido y no regresar con compañía."_

Cerré la cámara y abrí el mapa, que me servirá de algo hasta cierto punto, Ya que se dice que nunca se pudo recorrer y pues cuando querían sacar una foto de algún ángulo lejano pero en el aire, Salía negro y esas luego las personas se quedaban con una ceguera parcial. Raro.

Empecé a crear mi rumbo, Adentrándome en el bosque.

* * *

_7:30 pm, Viernes 13. Dentro del área del Bosque Maldito, Japón._

* * *

Solo una linterna alumbraba el camino, El sol ya se había ido y todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Mire mi reloj, 7:30, Era algo tarde. Creo que debería regresar, Al voltear no podía ver nada. Mi linterna se estaba apagando y prendiendo, Tenía unas pilas en mi mochila.

_Grrrr_

Mi cuerpo se tensó, ¿Era un gruñido de perro lo que acabo de escuchar? No moví ningún musculo, Deje la video cámara en el suelo, grabando todo. Y me dispuse a buscar las pilas rápido, Cuando las encontré y les puse, Enfoque con mi mano temblando hacia atrás…Ahí estaba.

Lo que tanto estaba buscando, estaba ahí y yo estaba muerta de miedo, Le di un reojo a la video cámara y vi que estaba grabando todo lo que estaba pasando… ¿Moriré? ¿ Me devorara? ¿Me dejara ir?

Solo esas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza en este momento…

.-Si alguien llega a ver esto, ¡Corra!- Cerré mis ojos con todas mis fuerzas, al gritar eso.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Se aceptan tomatazos^^ y rosas xD, A mi si me gusto y por eso lo publique, y pues se que debí ponerle mas trabajo pero ya no se cuando estaré libre y mejor publicarlo ahora u.u Bueno espero un review :3. Y perdón que sea corto u.u (Otra vez u.u)**

**Espero ver algo positivo con esto y.y.**

**Ahh, Cuídense .**

**Ja nee :)**


End file.
